<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragonet by SkipBack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437121">The Dragonet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack'>SkipBack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH (discontinued) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, FanWing Character (Hybrid), FanWing Character (NightWing), FanWing Character (RainWing), Future Pyrrhia, Original Characters - Freeform, Talons of Legend - Mentioned, full of headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting with Beetle, Mysticeye and her team have to bring a SkyWing egg back to their base. But happens when it hatches?</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Wings of Fire: Dawn Of Truth series are stories taking place in the world based off the original WoF series by Tui. T Sutherland.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WINGS OF FIRE: DAWN OF TRUTH (discontinued) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613620</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dragonet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>WARNING!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>THE AUTHOR DOES NOT JUSTIFY OR CONDONE THE ACTIONS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE DAWN OF TRUTH SERIES, AND MAY NOT BE FOR EVERY READER! </p><p> </p><p>BY CONTINUING TO READ THIS DAWN OF TRUTH PART, YOU ARE AGREEING THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO READ SUCH CONTENT AND THE AUTHOR IS NOT AT FAULT FOR YOUR DECISION!</p><p> </p><p>IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS STORY, YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO STOP READING IMMEDIATELY! HOWEVER, THE AUTHOR CAN AND WILL DELETE ANY COMMENTS DEEMED AS HATEFUL TOWARDS HER, AND THE DAWN OF TRUTH SERIES ITSELF!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</strong></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning rolled around that very next day, Mysticeye uncurled herself from the egg and stretched.

</p><p>She put a talon to her forehead as she sat up, her entire head throbbing. Morning headache... she knew it would pass. Eventually. 

</p><p><em>Crack!</em>

</p><p>Mystic turned her attention to the egg, taking note of the obvious cracks in its surface. She jumped a few feet into the air, alarmed. Did she break the egg, or was it hatching? 

</p><p>She touched her nose to the eggshell, and the egg insantly exploded, one of the shells almost flying into her eyeball. 

</p><p>A tiny red dragonet rolled out of the egg onto the grass. It raised its head, small spikes on the back of its head rattling. Its eyes were completely blue, like someone had put sapphire into its eye sockets. Darker spots were around its eyes, which made its eyes stand out even more.

</p><p>Mystic looked over the newly hatched dragonet. From the spikes on the back of its head, to its whip thin tail, she could tell that it wasn't just a SkyWing.

</p><p>It was half IceWing.

</p><p><em>This changes everything.</em>

</p><p>"Mrrple?" the little dragonet asked. Mystic scooped it into her talons, and it wrapped one of its talons around one of her claws. 

</p><p>"Mrrple!" it decided.

</p><p>"Cardinal," Mystic said. "That's your name. Cardinal." It was a bird of winter, wasn't it? And it fit with the hybrid's red scales and IceWing features. 

</p><p>"Crrdle," the hybrid repeated happily.

</p><p>"Huh." Mystic looked over to where Jewelclaw was getting up. "Looks like Viewer had a sixth sense. He really is red."

</p><p>"She," Mystic said. "Cardinal is a girl."

</p><p>"<em>OoOoOoOh</em>, I'm sorry," Jewelclaw said dramatically. "I forgot it was rude to assume genders."

</p><p>Mystic growled. "You're lucky I'm too tired to deal with you right now," she said.

</p><p>"Aren't I always lucky?" Jewelclaw batted his eyelids.

</p><p>"Not when I claw your eyes out," Mystic growled at him.

</p><p>"Please nobody claw each others eyes out." Jaguar sat up, colors of anxiety rippling through his scales. His eyes fell upon Cardinal, and he gasped. "OMIGOSH BABY!"

</p><p>He bounded over, and Viewer yelped as he shot awake. Bright yellow and pink spots burst all over the RainWing's scales. "Hiya, little one!" Jaguar cooed. "What's your name?"

</p><p>"Crrdle!" Cardinal replied. "Smobble rrrple Crrdle!"

</p><p>"Her name is Cardinal," Mystic translated as Viewer crossed over. 

</p><p>The purplish NightWing took one look at the hybrid and noted right away: "She doesn't look like a full SkyWing."

</p><p>"Wow, never would have guessed," Jewelclaw said, rolling his eyes. 

</p><p>"The name really fits, though," Viewer said, ignoring him. "With her red scales and IceWing features, in all." 

</p><p>"Stating the obvious here, View," Jewelclaw told him. "It's <em>obvious</em> that's the reason why her name is Cardinal." 

</p><p>"Crrdle!" Cardinal lifted her tiny talons up to Jewelclaw. "Crrdle! Crrdle! Smobble rrrple Crrdle! Ark!"

</p><p>"Yeah, hi." The greenish NightWing bopped the hybrid's nose. "I have acknowledged you."

</p><p>The little red dragonet frowned at him. "Brple," she said furiously. 

</p><p>"Yeah, he's like that, kid," Mystic said. "You'll get used to him."

</p><p>After a few minutes of "fawning" over the newly hatched dragonet, the group cleaned up the camp site. Cardinal had passed out by then, so Mystic was able to hold the hybrid to her chest, and the four took to the sky once more.

</p><p>♦ ♦ ♦

</p><p>"Mrrple?"

</p><p>Cardinal looked up at Mystic almost as soon as they had landed. "Have a good rest, little one?" Mystic asked the hybrid.

</p><p>"Smeeble smort?" Cardinal looked around the space, then up at Mystic. "Rrrp rrrp? Mrrple rrp?"

</p><p>It had taken them a surprisingly long time to get to the base, a secret place hidden inside the Claws of the Clouds mountains. The little hybrid had remarkably slept that whole time... at least for a dragonet such as herself. Of course, she had the right for her to be confused as to where she was. 

</p><p>Out of nowhere, Jewelclaw shouted at the top of his lungs, "HONEY, I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

</p><p>"Brple! Smerple rrp ark!" Cardinal yelled at him. "Brple!"

</p><p>Mystic was starting to get the feeling that "brple" wasn't a good word in Cardinal's baby dragonspeak.

</p><p>"You needn't shout!" a voice yelled back. A dragon with the head of a Rainwing and the body of a SandWing (minus the poisonous barb, of course) came around the corner. There was gray and an odd dark greenish-blue color no one could agree what color it truly was lining her head and ruff, a gold earring in one of her ears. "Any louder, you'd alert the Talons of Legend themselves!"

</p><p>"Happy to be back, Coco," Jewelclaw said sarcastically.

</p><p>"Rrp!" Cardinal exclaimed excitedly. "Rrrp smoe smeeble! Smobble rrrple Crrdle!"

</p><p>"Oh!" Coco moved her snout closer to the smaller hybrid. "Where'd you find this little one, eh?"

</p><p>"Beetle's son found her egg in the ruins of Little Rattlesnake," Mystic replied. "They decided we should take the egg here. But it hatched, so we brought a dragonet instead. Her name is Cardinal."

</p><p>"Do they know who staged the attack in Little Rattlesnake?" Coco asked as Cardinal kept calling out her crude version of her own name.

</p><p>"It was just as we feared." Mystic bowed her head. "The Talons of Legend did it. No one survived except Cardinal. Beetle Sensed potiental in her, and said she may the one to stop the Talons of Legend."

</p><p>"All on her own? That's an awful lot to put on the shoulders of one dragonet," Coco said.

</p><p>"That's what I've been saying!" Jewelclaw said.

</p><p>"I'm normally not one to question Beetle's Sense, but why this one dragonet?" Coco asked. "Why just her? Why not five of them?"

</p><p>"All good questions," the greenish NightWing replied. "Wish we knew the answer, though."

</p><p>"But we do know that the Talons of Legend are cannibals now," Mystic said. 

</p><p>Coco snorted. "Of <em>course</em> they're cannibals now. Why <em>not</em> be cannibals? Give me a break."

</p><p>"Girl, you are speaking my language," Jewelclaw said.

</p><p>"Doesn't everyone speak Dragon?" Viewer asked.

</p><p>The greenish NightWing put a talon on the purplish NightWing's shoulder. "Oh, my poor summer child..."

</p><p>"In any case," Coco said, "it's nice to see another hybrid around here. Welcome to the Talons of Peace, little one."

</p><p>"Crrdle!" the smaller hybrid said. "Crrdle smeeble! Ark!"

</p><p>Mystic smiled down at Cardinal. Things were going to be interesting with a dragonet running around here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this installment of the Dawn of Truth series, and kudos to those who enjoyed!</p><p> </p><p>By golly is it hard to write baby dragonspeak! If you've noticed, it's basically the same nonsense words over and over again, with occasional new ones. Yeah, I know, I'm SOOOOOO creative. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, and as an extended description, Coco's head is not full RainWing but actually half RainWing, half SandWing. She has the ears, horns and bottom jaw of a SandWing, while the rest is RainWing. The gold color? As it turns out, Sunny's golden scale color is dominant, so there are now gold SandWings in the tribe thanks to her. At least, that's what I like to think.</p><p> </p><p>This series is not over! Wings of Fire: Dawn of Truth will continue in <em>The Academy</em>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>